Quenzhal
Quenzhal Aum Adona'jin ist eine trollische Priesterin der Dunkelspeere. Sie führt seit Oktober 2005 die chaotische Hundertschaft der Vereinigung der Aspekte und diente als Hohepriesterin im Orden der Malygos-Magier unter Sageron, ehe sie nach dem Weggang des Meisters die Führung des Ordens und dessen Bibliothek übernahm. Nach der Gründung der Weißen Flamme agierte Quen dort eine Zeit lang als Volksvertreterin der Trolle. Allgemeines Quen hat traditionell drei Wächter an ihrer Seite, denen sie mehr als jedem anderen vertraut und die als ihre direkten Stellvertreter agieren. Vorzugsweise - sie hat ihre kleine Schwäche dafür nie geleugnet - war mindestens einer davon ein trollischer Schattenjäger, so wie Gobijin, möglichst skrupellos und loyal bis in den Tod. Außerdem seit jeher an ihrer Seite: Matek als Orakel, um den Willen der Geister zu erfragen. Den dritten Platz nahm meist ein Todespirscher der Verlassenen ein. Es ist bekannt, dass Quen neben ihren Wächtern stets regen Kontakt zu weiteren unabhängigen Schattenjägern suchte und sich mit ihnen umgab. Dazu gehörten u.a. Chiroc, Carpo und Taik. Diese Pirscher schickte bzw. lenkte sie bei Bedarf gegen ihre Widersacher. Nicht selten dabei allerdings auch gegen eigentliche Freunde und Verbündete, wenn sie in einer Sache 'nicht harmonierten'. Noch heute ist sie stets auf der Suche nach immer neuen potentiellen Jägern. Beschreibung Die Trollin mit dem tätowierten blauen Drachen auf der Stirn trägt im Haar die Federn eines Raptoren, eines Hippogreifen, sowie eine Wildstahlblume. Ihr Körper ist an einigen Stellen von den Überresten älterer kleiner Narben überzogen, die von Verbrennungen oder Verätzungen stammen könnten. In der linken Handfläche sieht man ein Brandzeichen mit dem Symbol der Verlassenen. Im Nacken befindet sich eine weitere Tätowierung, die einen Sichelmond über einem Mondbrunnen zeigt. ; Glücksbringer und Fetische An ihrem Gürtel baumelt ein kleiner Beutel mit einer mumifizierten Trollklaue, sowie ein Knochenstab Herkunft der Knochen: Chirocs linker Unterarm; Pfand als Wiedergutmachung eines begangenen Unrechtes., der mit verschiedenen Runen und Sternrubinen Die Sternrubine sind ein Geschenk von Chiroc und Andenken an ihren verstorbenen Sohn Zulan besetzt ist. Auch ein gut verschlossenes Kästchen ist dort zu erkennen. In dem Kästchen befindet sich ein Glücksbringer, welcher aus der Axt von Maiboms Mutter stammt und den sie von ihrer Blutsschwester erhielt; ein elunischer Mondstein und eine dämonische Rune. Über den Großteil ihres rechten Hauers erstreckt sich eine verzierte güldene Bereifung, in die filigrane Einlagen von Splittern einer schwarzen Perle eingearbeitet sind. Ritueller Reif ihrer Verbindung mit Jabscha Quen wirkt normalerweise ernst, aber durchaus gelassen. ; Schrumpfschädel Quen bedient sich außerdem zweier Schrumpfschädel, deren ehemalige Besitzer als Sklavengeister darin gefangen gehalten werden und verschiedene Aufgaben erfüllen. Allerdings geschieht das eher schlecht als recht und vor allem kaum freiwillig. Meistens äußern die Schädel bei Befragung nur wirres, mehrdeutiges Geplapper. * Der erste gehörte einst "Lukrethor Sharkul", der als Verlassenen-Rat in der weißen Flamme diente, diese veriet und daraufhin von Volterach enthauptet wurde. Der Schädel als Sklavengeist wurde auf Wetter-Vorhersage spezialisiert. * Der zweite Schädel gehörte einem trollischen Hexendoktor und Anführer einer kleinen Zandalari-Gruppe, der im Rahmen des "Brachland Voodoo" getötet wurde. Quen behielt seinen Kopf als Trophäe und funktionierte ihn zu einem Schrumpfschädelfetisch um, der auf das Aufspüren von Fischen spezialisiert wurde. Anmerkung: Charakter thumb|250px|Als Trauzeugin bei einer Zwergen-Hochzeit von [[Falstads Garde (2006).]] Wenn Quen eines nicht mag, dann sind es aufdoktrinierte Zwänge. Neugierig ein junger Raptor will sie bis zum letzten Atemzug alles erforschen, was sich ihrem Wissen noch entzieht und hat längst die althergebrachten Scheuklappen der trollischen Traditionen abgelegt ... allerdings nicht nur die ... Zu vielen Dingen - z.B. warum die Alten Götter oder die Elementare völliges Recht haben, als wahre Herrscher angesehen zu werden - hat sie ihre eigenen und oftmals recht sonderbaren Vorstellungen entwickelt. Stasis wiederum - auch bei Weltanschaungen - hält sie für unnatürlich und damit zum Scheitern verurteilt, während die natürliche freie Dynamik in allem was man tut und denkt im Einklang mit der Umgebung steht und für gutes Mojo sorgt, welches die reine chaotische Essenz des Lebens selbst ist. Verhalten Ihre "dynamischen" Weltanschauungen bedeuten allerdings auch, dass Quen wenig bis gar keine Probleme oder moralische Bedenken dabei hat, Freunde und Bekannte, die sie eben noch unterstützte, im nächsten Moment zu verraten und sich gegen sie zu wenden, wenn sie merkt, dass ihre Einstellungen 'nicht mehr harmonieren'. Spätere erneute Verbündung ist dabei jedoch keinesfalls ausgeschlossen. Im Gegenteil! Quen kämpfte häufig auf mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig, wechselte je nach Bedarf die Fronten, verriet ihre Verbündeten, nur um sie später wieder zu unterstützen ... Allgemein kann man sagen, wenn Quen eines ist, dann ist es: Unstetig. Einzig jenen, die durch ihre Taten einen nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterließen und so ehrlichen Respekt erwarben, ist sie loyal gegenüber. Namen und Titel mit mystischen Sinn: Quen steht im Ruf, öfters mal neue Familienmitglieder zu finden und deren Namen dann auch voller Stolz eine zeitlang ihrem eigenen Namen hinzuzufügen. Wie viele Mitglieder der Vereinigung der Aspekte trägt die "Babalawa" also einige sog. heilige Namen und zusätzlich noch einige Titel mit mystischen Sinn. Aspekte haben eine Tradition des Annehmens von vielfältigen "HEILIGEN NAMEN". Das ist natürlich nicht einzigartig für das Aspektentum. Und es gibt ebenso die Tradition der "TITEL MIT MYSTISCHEN SINN". Geschichte Völlig unfähig, sich dauerhaft in einem Stamm mit festen Riten unterzuordnen, gründete sie im Oktober 2005 mit einigen weiteren Aussteigern aus ihrem alten Trollstamm die Vereinigung der Aspekte und zelebrierete das chaotische Leben, wobei sie nicht selten für die Verwirklichung ihrer eigenen Träume recht rücksichtslos und unbedacht mit anderen umsprang. Doch nach dem Tod ihres zweiten Männchens Chiroc, änderte sich das mit einem Male schlagartig. Damals begab sie sich in die Dienste von Varimathras und der Dunklen Fürstin ... um bis zum innersten Kreis der Verlassenen vorzudringen und einen Weg zu erfahren, wie sie Chirocs gefangene Seele befreien und ihn zurückholen konnte. Quen setzte halb Lordaeron in Bewegung und verbündete sich am Ende mit Khazruhn und dem Schwarzen Kreuzzug. Diese Zeit veränderte Quens Charakter völlig und als sie die Dienste der Dunklen Fürstin verließ, war viel ihrer Lebensfreude und ihres jugendlichen Elans unter dem Land der Untoten begraben. Chiroc ging kurze Zeit später, zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Zulan, nach Zuldazar und schloß sich nach seiner Rückkehr Zul'jins Kampf in Zul'Aman an. Auch wenn Quen diese Entwicklung nie begrüßte, hielt sie es letztendlich doch für das Beste. Von den Verlassenen thumb|250px|[[Überfall auf den Pilgerzug der Allianz (2008)]] Nach Chirocs Weggang wurde ihre Bindung zu den Verlassenen, wider der Natur der Trolle, stärker und stärker, während sie sich von ihrem eigenen Volk mehr und mehr entfernte. Sie schaffte es nicht, sich aus diesem Bann zu lösen, den das Land der Verlassenen über sie ausübte und oftmals fand man sie in den Ruinen von Lordaeron oder in Tirisfal in Brill, wo sie durch die Gräberreihen streunte und dem Wehklagen der Seelen lauschte. An ihrer Seite sah man in dieser Zeit oft Sanatorius, einen Todespirscher der Verlassenen, den Quen als ihren dritten Wächter auserwählt hatte, wobei die Gerüchte nie verstummten, dass die Bindung zwischen beiden über das normale Verhältnis von Leibwächter und Bossa hinaus ginge. In jener Zeit suchte sie nach einem Weg, den Prozess des Untodes umzukehren und den Wesen in diesem Zustand zum Leben zurückzuhelfen. Ja teilweise sah sie sich selbst als ... von den Verlassenen. Winterskälte Über das, was kurze Zeit später geschah, gibt es nur Gerüchte. Bekannt ist, dass Quens vertrautester Wächter, Gobijin, die im Koma liegende Trollin eines Tages von Winterquell aus zur Mondlichtung brachte und dort in die Hände der Druiden gab. Er weigerte sich vehement zu erzählen, was genau passierte war, jedoch schien alles, was Quen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben hielt, eine merkwürdig frostige Flüssigkeit zu sein, die durch ihre Adern floss, sowie eine Essenz aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum selbst. Nachdem sie genesen war, war die Trollin mit dem grünen Haarschopf nicht mehr dieselbe. Anfangs bar jeglicher Emotion, kehrten ihre Gefühlsregungen nur langsam wieder. Seitdem agiert sie wesentlich kühler, berechnender, zeigt so gut wie niemals wirklich eine tiefere emotionale Reaktion und murmelt in kritischen Situationen, die sie früher tief erschüttert hätten, häufig nur einen einzigen Satz: "Die einzig richtige Entscheidung ..." Kurze Zeit später begab sich eine Gruppe aus Verlassenen unter der Führung von Gorogh in die Höhlen von Mazthoril in Winterquell. Sie hatten gehört, dass eine menschliche Expedition dort ein Artefakt gefunden hatte und wollten nach weiteren Spuren suchen. Dieses Artefakt bestand aus einem in Eis eingeschlossenen Herzen, auf dem ein heiliges Symbol befestigt war, wie es von Menschen benutzt wurde. Dieses Artefakt war aus einer Mischung verschiedenster Magiearten erschaffen wurde: trollische Magie, drachische Magie, Magie des Heiligen Lichtes, sowie auch druidische Magie. Sogar Teile einer menschlichen Seele konnte gefunden werden. Über Umwege gelangte dieses Artefakt schließlich aus dem Besitz einer Nachtelfe, die seitdem in Tirisfal als verschollen gilt, in die Hände von Belthil vom Lordameresee, der es seitdem verwahrt. Doch weder konnte seine Bedeutung geklärt werden, noch das Eis geschmolzen. Al'Ebem thumb|250px|Das Ritual in den [[Verwüsteten Landen (2008).]] Eines Tages traf Quen auf Jabscha, die bei einem Altar in den verwüsteten Landen zusammen mit einigen anderen dunklen Gestalten ein blutiges Opferritual vollzog. Quen war von dem Spektakel durchaus beeindruckt. Also beschloß sie eine Zusammenarbeit mit der düsteren Trollin anzustreben. Was anfangs ein sehr erquickendes Spiel war, wer wen in Sachen politischer Machenschaften mehr in sein Netz verstricken oder hintergehen konnte, wurde bald zu einer aufrichtigen Anerkennung und Faszination der Fähigkeiten des anderen. Dabei entdeckte Quen nicht nur, dass sie nahezu alle Schritte ihrer Verbündeten vorausgesehen hatte, sondern stellte fest, dass es daher kam, dass beide Trollinen im Grunde die gleichen Ansichten bezüglich des freien ursprünglichen Chaos teilten. Sie beschloss, Jabschas Antrag anzunehmen und eine zeitlang zu ihrer Partnerin zu werden. Nachdem die Wege der beiden Trollinen sich nach einiger Zeit wieder auseinanderlebten, legte Quen den Namen "Al'Ebem" ab und ging nun wieder ungebunden ihrer Wege. Zulan Beinahe zwei Jahre, nachdem Chiroc mit Quens Sohn, Zulan, nach Zuldazar aufgebrochen war, traf Quen ihr ehemaliges Männchen wieder und erfuhr, dass der Schattenjäger den Welpen mit ins Kriegsgebiet von Zul'Aman getragen ... und dort bei seiner Flucht zurückgelassen hatte. Sie erfuhr, dass Zulan höchstwahrscheinlich von den dortigen Hohepriestern geopftert worden war, um doch noch den Sieg gegen die einfallenden Söldnertruppen Budd Winterhäldlers davonzutragen. Was Quen hätte früher zerbrechen lassen, bewegte die Trollin kaum noch zu irgendeiner emotionalen Reaktion. Beinahe schien sie darüber belustigt, dass sie das Verhalten ihres ehemaligen Männchens richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Zulans Tod selbst sah sie als Opfer, dass sich die Loa geholt hatten. Sie nahm es hin. Dabei murmelte sie nur einen einzigen Satz: "Die einzig richtige Entscheidung..." Glaube thumb|250px|Quenzhals erste Audienz bei [[Malygos (2009)]] Quenzhal war, bis vor ihren Eintritt in die Dienste der Verlassenen, als "Predigerin des einzig wahren Mojos" unterwegs, um der Welt ihre Ansichten vom freien und damit wahren Mojo näherzubringen. Danach fand sie als "Hohemagierin im Orden der Malygos-Magier" ihre Glaubensbasis. Adona'jin In all der Unstetigkeit in Quens Weltanschauungen gibt es einen festen Weg, der nicht wandelbar ist ... die Verehrung ihres verstorben Zieh-Bruder Adona'jin, zu dem sie eine fast schon mystisch verklärte Liebe entwickelt hat ... genaugenommen mißt sie alles Reale an dieser emotionalen Verbindung, von der sie der festen Überzeugung ist, es sei die einzig wahre Erleuchtung, die dem begrenzten sterblichen Verstand die Unbegrenztheit näherbringt und ihn somit unsterblich macht. * Siehe Geschichte: Der Weg zu Adona'jin - Teil 1, Teil 2, Teil 3 Malygos Auch Malygos, dem Blauen Drachenaspekt, gilt ihre ständige Verehrung, da er in ihren Augen eine Verkörperung dessen ist, was man als wahres Mojo bezeichnet. Einst gehörte sie zusammen mit dem Großmeister Sageron zum Orden der Malygos-Magier, einer Drachensekte, wo sie bis in die Position eines Hohemagiers aufstieg und dessen Bibliothek sie nach dem Fortgang des Meisters hütet, um sie irgendwann Malygos persönlich zu opfern. Nach den neuesten Entwicklungen des Blauen Schwarms im Nordend steht Quen fester denn je hinter Malygos und den Idealen, die er einst verkörperte. Sie hat bereits eine Theorie entwickelt, weshalb die Dinge so geschehen, wie sie geschehen. Links * Cairne Bluthuf: Gedächtnisritus (Rollenspielevent vom 13. Juli 2011) * Die weisse Flamme * Orden der Malygos-Magier (wird nicht mehr aktiv bespielt) * Stammgruppe Aas * Vereinigung der Aspekte Dokumente * Hintergrundgeschichte: Der Weg zu Adona'jin * Hintergrundgeschichte: Der Weg zu Adona'jin - Teil 2 * Hintergrundgeschichte: Der Weg zu Adona'jin - Teil 3 * DOGMA I - METAPHYSIK * Eröffnungspredigt der Blutkämpfe * Fluch des grauen Gesichtes * Gesetz der negativen Umkehrung * Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1)‎ Anmerkungen Kategorie:Charakter Horde Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte Kategorie:Revier:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Troll